Les Souliers de Lady Fae
by Ichigano
Summary: Les nuits d'orage, pour calmer les enfants, on leur raconte une belle histoire.


_Salut à tous ! Une nouvelle songfic est tapée, j'en suis plutôt content. C'est un conte de fée, vous allez voir !_

Les Souliers de Lady Fae, by John Lang alias Pen of Chaos ou PoC ou nurgle.

**Chapitre 11: Les Souliers de Lafy Fae**

Le ciel se déchira dans un éclat de lumière, suivi d'un grondement rageur. Les éléments se déchaînaient au-dessus du petit village. Les maisons parurent se blottir les unes contre les autres, attendant que la nature veuille bien calmer ses ardeurs. Une lumière s'alluma dans la maison la plus externe, luciole perdue dans un océan de ténèbres.

"Ouiiiiiin !  
-Chut, ma chérie, calme-toi, tout va bien.  
-Mais... Gnééééé peuuuur !  
-Allons, ça va aller. Fais moins de bruit, tu vas réveiller ton frère."

La jeune femme prit sa fille dans ses bras, et la berça quelques instants. Les pleurs refluèrent, se transformèrent un reniflements, et l'enfant se détendit un peu. Mais chaque coup de tonnerre la faisait sursauter et s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bras de sa mère.

"Ca va mieux ?  
-Moui. Mais reste avec moi.  
-Il faut dormir, mon poussin.  
-Mais j'ai peur !  
-Tu veux une histoire ?  
-Oui ! Oui !  
-Une petite histoire et tu dors, ça marche ?"

Le petite acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se poussa pour laisser une place à sa mère dans son petit lit.

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Pleurent les enfants dans leur lit sans bouger_  
_Nul ne sait jamais les consoler_  
_Sans raconter l'histoire de Lady Fae_

"C'est une vielle histoire, mais très connue. Elle s'est passée il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Mais les mères comme moi l'ont raconté à leurs enfants, comme toi, ce qui fait qu'on s'en souvient de nos jours. Tu es prête ?"

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Jusqu'à l'horizon les badauds envoûtés_  
_Nul ne sait les ignorer chanter_  
_Les vertus magiques des souliers de Lady Fae_

"C'est l'histoire de la Dame de la Colline, Lady Fae  
-Lady Fae ?  
-Oui, c'était une princesse, ou une sorcière, ou une magicienne, on ne sait pas trop, qui vivait pas très loin d'ici, dans un immense château. Et elle avait des souliers à la fois maudits et enchantés.  
-Ouaaah ! Et ils faisaient quoi ces souliers ?  
-Aucune idée. Ils sont magiques, c'est tout."

Le petite fille attrapa une mèche de fins cheveux noirs et commença à la tripoter tous en écoutant avec attention.

"Et elle était comment ?  
-Très, très belle. Grande, de cheveux blonds et d'ensorceleurs yeux verts.  
-Comme toi Maman !  
-Non, sourit se mère.  
-Mais si ! C'est toi la plus belle !  
-Tu veux savoir la suite ou pas ?"

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Lorsqu'on l'aperçoit on ne peut l'oublier_  
_Mais nul ne sait jamais la rattraper_  
_En suivant les traces des souliers de Lady Fae_

"Mais, mais ! Tu m'a raconté l'histoire du monsieur, Hercule, qui avait plein de gages à faire.  
-Des tâches, rectifia sa mère.  
-Oui, c'est pareil. Il a rattrapé une biche non ? Qui était super hyper rapide, pas vrai ?  
-Ah, oui. Mais Hercule était très très loin à l'époque, et puis, le château est sur une colline, et il a le vertige.  
-Le vertige ?  
-Le vertige.  
-Ah d'accord."

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_En haut de la colline elle a sa maisonnée_  
_Nul ne sait espérer l'approcher_  
_Sans porter les souliers de Lady Fae_

"Pourquoi ?  
-C'est dans l'histoire.  
-Mais il y a une raison, hein ?  
-Eh bien, les souliers rendent intelligent, mais quand on est très intelligent, on se rend compte que les autres sont très bêtes. Or les personnes qui essayaient d'aller au château voulaient montrer qu'ils étaient forts et rapides.  
-Comme des chevaliers ?  
-C'est ça, des chevaliers."

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Elle prend de sa maint la vie des étrangers_  
_Nul ne sait fouler la route aux souliers_  
_Sans trouver la mort aux portes de Lady Fae_

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Le jeune femme remonta un peu sur les oreillers, s'accordant deux ou trois secondes de réflexion. La petiote l'observait avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Je te l'ai dit, les... chevaliers qui venaient étaient forts et rapides et plutôt bêtes, malgré leur brushing impeccable.  
-Vrai ?  
-Mais oui, écoute la suite."

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Celle qui tient le mort reste une fille à marier_  
_Elle attend le jour où l'un deux va passer_  
_a porte de la demeure de Lady Fae_

"Maman, c'est quoi une fille à marier ?  
-Ca veut dire que la Dame de la colline, n'avait pas encore trouvé son prince charmant. Toi aussi tu en trouveras un, un jour.  
-Non ! Moi je reste toute seule !"

Sa mère la chatouilla en riant. Elle reconnaissait bien son caractère dans ce petit bout de chou rebelle.

"Tu verras, poussin. Ecoute."

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_L'un d'eux s'est épris de la belle aux souliers_  
_Il traverse les champs de félons statufiés_  
_Sans quitter des yeux le château de Lady Fae_

"Des félins ? Comme les chats ?  
-Non, des félOns, c'est des méchants.  
-Il était comment le chevalier de la Dame ?  
-Le pire qu'on ait jamais vu. Il n'était ni fort, ni rapide, bien au contraire. Et il avait une coupe de cheveux atroce. Mais il était extrêmement intelligent. C'est le premier et le dernier prince charmant flemmard et macho.  
-Ooh..."

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Il n'a que faire des légendes oubliées_  
_En poussant la porte il espère trouver_  
_Ces yeux qui le hantent, ce sont ceux de Lady Fae_

"Mais personne ne lui avait dit que c'était dangereux d'aller jusqu'au château ?  
-Bien sûr que si, on lui avait rapporté toutes le rumeurs qui couraient sur la colline maudite. Mais il n'avait peur de rien. Pas même de l'horrible gardien de la porte. Il l'a piégé, et, grâce à la ruse, il l'a vaincu.  
-Trop fort ! Et après ?"

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_  
_Voyant sa promise il s'est agenouillé_  
_Lui demandant sa main déposa un baiser_  
_Sur les souliers enchantés de Lady Fae_

"C'est trop beau !  
-Ne t'en fais pas, les chaussures étaient propres.  
-Et elle a dit oui ?  
-Elle a dit oui, ma chérie, elle a planté là le château, les serviteurs et la colline, et elle l'a suivi.  
-Suivi où ?  
-Dans son royaume, car il était chevalier quand même."

_Depuis ce temps, tous les enfants sages_  
_On écouté mille fois cette chanson du passé_  
_Par delà le fort ils se sont épousés_  
_Laissant derrière eux les souliers de Lady Fae_

La jeune femme laissa rêvasser sa fille quelques minutes, avant de s'extirper du lit. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant dont les paupières se fermaient déjà.

"Maintenant, dodo ! l'orage est passé, il faut que tu te repose. Bonne nuit poussin.  
-Bonne nuit, maman.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi."

Temari referma doucement la porte, réprimant un bâillement, et traversa le couloir éclairé. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La lumière du couloir tomba sur une boule de couverture qui gigota en grognant.

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_

Une tête surmonté d'une fine chevelure noire sortit des draps et geignit :

"Galère, Temari, éteins cette lumière, tu as vu l'heure ?  
-Je m'occupais de ta fille, crétin.  
-Ah. J'irai la prochaine fois, alors.  
-Ouais, c'est ça..."

Temari éteignit la lumière du couloir et se faufila sous la couette. Elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et entendit la lente respiration de son homme qui se rendormait déjà. Elle se pelotonna contre lui en souriant. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le fort et la colline, mais elle possédait toujours le seul et unique prince charmant flemmard et macho...

_Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage_

_Voili voilou^^_

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! XD


End file.
